A continuous manufacturing process for xcex1-olefins using certain iron containing ethylene oligomerization catalysts together with alkylaluminum cocatalysts, in which using a low ratio of Al:Fe in the process results in a lowered formation of undesired polyethylene waxes and polymer.
xcex1-Olefins are important items of commerce, billions of kilograms being manufactured yearly. They are useful as monomers for (co)polymerizations and as chemical intermediates for the manufacture of many other materials, for example detergents and surfactants. Presently most xcex1-olefins are made by the catalyzed oligomerization of ethylene by various catalysts, especially certain nickel complexes or aluminum alkyls, see for instance U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,121 and I. Kroschwitz, et al., Ed., Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 4th Ed., Vol. 17, John Wiley and Sons, New York, p. 839-858.
Recently, as reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,555 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,946, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein for all purposes as if fully set forth, it has been found that iron complexes of certain tridentate ligands are excellent catalysts for the production of xcex1-olefins from ethylene. Among the options for using such catalysts are those in which the iron complexes are used in conjunction with a cocatalyst, particularly an alkylaluminum cocatalyst such as an alkylaluminoxane.
It has recently been found, particularly in continuous processes using such iron complexes, that high molar ratios of Al:Fe lead to the undesirable formation of polyethylene waxes and polymers, which tend to foul the oligomerization apparatus. It has now been found that lower Al:Fe ratios diminish the formation of these undesirable polyethylenes, while not otherwise significantly deleteriously affecting the process.
This invention concerns a continous process for the production of a linear xcex1-olefin product, comprising the step of contacting, in a continuous reactor, process ingredients comprising an ethylene oligomerization catalyst composition, ethylene and a cocatalyst, wherein:
(a) the ethylene oligomerization catalyst composition comprises an iron complex of a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1, R2 and R3 are each independently hydrogen, hydrocarbyl, substituted hydrocarbyl or an inert functional group, provided that any two of R1, R2 and R3 vicinal to one another taken together may form a ring;
R4 and R5 are each independently hydrogen, hydrocarbyl, substituted hydrocarbyl or an inert functional group;
R6 and R7 are each independently a substituted aryl having a first ring atom bound to the imino nitrogen, provided that
in R6, a second ring atom adjacent to said first ring atom is bound to a halogen, a primary carbon group, a secondary carbon group or a tertiary carbon group; and further provided that
in R6, when said second ring atom is bound to a halogen or a primary carbon group, none, one or two of the other ring atoms in R6 and R7 adjacent to said first ring atom are bound to a halogen or a primary carbon group, with the remainder of the ring atoms adjacent to said first ring atom being bound to a hydrogen atom; or
in R6, when said second ring atom is bound to a secondary carbon group, none, one or two of the other ring atoms in R6 and R7 adjacent to said first ring atom are bound to a halogen, a primary carbon group or a secondary carbon group, with the remainder of the ring atoms adjacent to said first ring atom being bound to a hydrogen atom; or
in R6, when said second ring atom is bound to a tertiary carbon group, none or one of the other ring atoms in R6 and R7 adjacent to said first ring atom are bound to a tertiary carbon group, with the remainder of the ring atoms adjacent to said first ring atom being bound to a hydrogen atom;
(b) the cocatalyst comprises an alkyl aluminum compound; and
(c) the molar ratio of Al in the cocatalyst to Fe in the ethylene oligomerization catalyst is about 2000 or less.
This invention further concerns an improved continous process for the production of a linear xcex1-olefin product, the process comprising the step of contacting, in a continuous reactor, process ingredients comprising an ethylene oligomerization catalyst composition, ethylene and a cocatalyst, wherein:
(a) the ethylene oligomerization catalyst composition comprises an iron complex of a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1, R2 and R3 are each independently hydrogen, hydrocarbyl, substituted hydrocarbyl or an inert functional group, provided that any two of R1, R2 and R3 vicinal to one another taken together may form a ring;
R4 and R5 are each independently hydrogen, hydrocarbyl, substituted hydrocarbyl or an inert functional group;
R6 and R7 are each independently a substituted aryl having a first ring atom bound to the imino nitrogen, provided that
in R6, a second ring atom adjacent to said first ring atom is bound to a halogen, a primary carbon group, a secondary carbon group or a tertiary carbon group; and further provided that
in R6, when said second ring atom is bound to a halogen or a primary carbon group, none, one or two of the other ring atoms in R6 and R7 adjacent to said first ring atom are bound to a halogen or a primary carbon group, with the remainder of the ring atoms adjacent to said first ring atom being bound to a hydrogen atom; or
in R6, when said second ring atom is bound to a secondary carbon group, none, one or two of the other ring atoms in R6 and R7 adjacent to said first ring atom are bound to a halogen, a primary carbon group or a secondary carbon group, with the remainder of the ring atoms adjacent to said first ring atom being bound to a hydrogen atom; or
in R6, when said second ring atom is bound to a tertiary carbon group, none or one of the other ring atoms in R6 and R7 adjacent to said first ring atom are bound to a tertiary carbon group, with the remainder of the ring atoms adjacent to said first ring atom being bound to a hydrogen atom; and
(b) the cocatalyst comprises an alkyl aluminum compound;
wherein the improvement comprises reducing the formation of polyethylene waxes and polymers in the linear xcex1-olefin product by contacting the process ingredients at a molar ratio of Al in the cocatalyst to Fe in the ethylene oligomerization catalyst of less than about 2000.
This invention also concerns a method for reducing the formation of polyethylene waxes and polymers in a continous process for the production of a linear xcex1-olefin product, said continuous process comprising the step of contacting, in a continuous reactor, process ingredients comprising an ethylene oligomerization catalyst composition, ethylene and a cocatalyst, wherein:
(a) the ethylene oligomerization catalyst composition comprises an iron complex of a compound of the formula 
wherein:
R1, R2 and R3 are each independently hydrogen, hydrocarbyl, substituted hydrocarbyl or an inert functional group, provided that any two of R1, R2 and R3 vicinal to one another taken together may form a ring;
R4 and R5 are each independently hydrogen, hydrocarbyl, substituted hydrocarbyl or an inert functional group;
R6 and R7 are each independently a substituted aryl having a first ring atom bound to the imino nitrogen, provided that:
in R6, a second ring atom adjacent to said first ring atom is bound to a halogen, a primary carbon group, a secondary carbon group or a tertiary carbon group; and further provided that
in R6, when said second ring atom is bound to a halogen or a primary carbon group, none, one or two of the other ring atoms in R6 and R7 adjacent to said first ring atom are bound to a halogen or a primary carbon group, with the remainder of the ring atoms adjacent to said first ring atom being bound to a hydrogen atom; or
in R6, when said second ring atom is bound to a secondary carbon group, none, one or two of the other ring atoms in R6 and R7 adjacent to said first ring atom are bound to a halogen, a primary carbon group or a secondary carbon group, with the remainder of the ring atoms adjacent to said first ring atom being bound to a hydrogen atom; or
in R6, when said second ring atom is bound to a tertiary carbon group, none or one of the other ring atoms in R6 and R7 adjacent to said first ring atom are bound to a tertiary carbon group, with the remainder of the ring atoms adjacent to said first ring atom being bound to a hydrogen atom; and
(b) the cocatalyst comprises an alkyl aluminum compound;
said method for reducing comprising the step of contacting said process ingredients in amounts such that the molar ratio of Al in the cocatalyst to Fe in the ethylene oligomerization catalyst is about 2000 or less.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood by those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the following detailed description. It is to be appreciated that certain features of the invention which are, for clarity, described below in the context of separate embodiments, may also be provided in combination in a single embodiment. Conversely, various features of the invention which are, for brevity, described in the context of a single embodiment, may also be provided separately or in any subcombination.